Alien Races
Alien Races appeared in the Fairview Comics in the list are: *Alienation The alien race threatens a purest telepathic energy that comes to an innocent telepath and wants all the telepaths dead for good. They are anti-telepath alien race with the hate crimes. In its nation called Alienation, those aliens called themselves the Alienation as well. They strongly believes in the same belief in the system of Aliensation as they are loyal to a nation's queen, Sha'Balla. Finding it hard to believe that Alienation is not aware of that Sha'Balla is an alien telepath, they are being manipulated and influenced by Sha'Balla. *Futurists Those people from the future place who visits the Earth sometimes. They are sometimes annoying when they say about the future stuffs in the Earth. Pure good people do try their best to prevent disasters coming before the future would have made it happen later. Pure bad people do make things worse for the Earth and make a commitment to them through their family or friends in their alien race by taking a blame on the Earth for not saving one of their family or friends who are the Futurists. Half good and half bad people have their own agendas to do the half best they prevent disasters from the future and do their half worst they can make things bad for the Earth. #Blackdon #Blackman II #Evildoer #Evilyzer #Hue #Linea #She-Demon #Streator *Olympics The alien race from an unknown world in which they call it a paradise. They are not liked to be called gods and goddesses. They hate being idolized by people who worshipped them or they are fan of the Olympics. When they find out they lost some of their god powers that has been giving away to Gondeon. They must kill Gondeon, a mortal demi-god before they are afraid of what they become of what they are later. *ORM-D A cosmic alien robots hunt the Star Daggers and fight against them for their own beliefs. They must eliminate all these super aliens on the space. *Phoenixicans The alien race from the Phoenixica who believes to find someone from another world and make someone beleive that someone is their family and wants someone as a sacrifice in giving them the power of sun and giving the planet Phoenixica a life every year. *Starrians The alien race from the unknown place where Zavapeia Bismarck born and grew up who all died. Zavapeia Bismarck is only the one Starrian survivor. *Strange Visitors The alien race from the unknown place who destroyed all the Starrians and found out the last one of all the Starrians. They come to warn the Earth that Starrian has deadliest power that can destroy any planet and universe as well. They say they can visit the Earth with their astral planes without touching the Earth. They are called the Strange Visitors by the leader of the OEAUI, Kelly Jacobs. *Strangers The alien race from the unknown place who dared to threatened all the Earthlings and aliens. They must eliminate them all before they use all the powers up by causing the universe a wrecking havoc that coming from the Earth. *X-Alliances/Z-Alliances When the Zemo and Xia are on the space by trying to find Sunny somewhere, the X-Alliance and Z-Alliance come to warn the Zemo and Xia at different places that there are wars on the planets where the Zemo and the Xia come in. However, Evilyzer puts the timebomb on the space shuttle from the Xia by hoping it could be a big success. Unknownest to Evilyzer, M'kaar comes to warn the Xia that there is great danger that comes for the Xia and the death comes for them as the Xia does not buy it. And the Xia saw it really happen, but they thought they were dead for sure. M'Kaar has the power to choose Zanderlot as a strong one who can save the lives of the Xia before time will come and happen will make it happened. *Yreeks Yreeks is deadlier alien being who touches anyone into a mindless Yreeks. The Zemo thought Yreeks killed the XYZU as it seemed. #Zombique *Yreeks hybrid #Ztyxx *Zaranthasos The alien race who lives on the moon from an other planet who has deadly godly powers. #Banfu #Fair #Faith #Grace #Xantha #Zarathos? *Zeeks The alien race who react to the final stage of transformation of Yreeks in which they are successfully killing machine. They have no whatever feelings. They must eat anyone who dares to cross a line in their territory. They also touch anyone into either a Yreeks or Zeek. Unknown alien race with no name list *Unknown alien race number 1 Sunny saves a life of Civet on the destroyed planet in which the war between two aliens. Sunny bears to witness some aliens like Civet who died fighting against other alien races. #Civet #Xaxxion *Unknown alien race number 2 The alien race who lives inside of the galaxy and can change in size from big to small and have the cosmic powers. #Urosal #Ursa Major #Ursa minor #Ursine *Unknown alien race number 3 The alien races who have disagreed each other upon their own world by making a war between the North and South of their world. #Galax #Nitro *Unknown alien race number 4 The alien race who kidnapped the set of powerful people and test subjects to see if they are good far enough to be a mass weapon. They also put subjects fight each other in a gladitor-like game. They see who's the winner and make a winner merging with the loser into more powerful person. #Schendetendy? *Unknown alien race number 5 #Ghent #Hot Rod #Spider-Lady #Vortex #Spider-Lady #Yogalarus *Unknown alien race number 6 #Latic *Unknown alien race number 7 #Foxfire #Goofy #Heather #Jumbilee #Jumbo #Leprechaun #Minerva #Poppy Heart #Raccoon #Sweetheart #Tough Heart *Unknown alien race number 8 #the Advocates #Zebu #Zunior *Unknown alien race number 9 #Blue Diamond #Cobalt #Cobre *Unknown alien race number 10 #Haley *Unknown alien race number 11 #Early Bird #Iaeger #Jaeger #Starbird II #Taffy